


Ezio, are you, my love?

by HelenofTroy



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: A few weeks before the wedding, and Contessina is preparing with her faithful servant, Carmen, all the belongings that were once her mother's.But in the midst of so many memories, a man stalks her. Ezio, his love...





	

The tweezers of the tendal fell on the skirt of Carmen one after another, wooden, perfect.

Contessina admired Carmen's patience. Her kindly maid spread them on the wooden table slowly, so much, that the tongs looked like little soldiers, ready to enter into battle.

-Help me, my little one-Carmen said warmly. The faithful spanish maid of Contessina was happy. Her white, unconcerned smile flickered over her face, tanned by the sun, while white wicks crossed her dark blond hair. Carmen was aging, without doubt. A sad feeling ran down Contessina's back as she looked at the sheet.

Contessina took with a smile the two ends of the beautiful bed sheet that had belonged to her mother, to help Carmen to tender it.

-Are you happy with the marriage, my child?-Carmen tried it again, but Contessina just dennied with her face, making a stupid pout. She was happy to be herself with Carmen, no one else understood her childlike manners. The Contessina´s feelings were transparent, such as lighter water.

-Are you yet sad, isn´t it? -said Carmen taking the two ends of the sheet and tending them on the old clothesline. 

-Yes, i´m broken, Carmen. Yesterday i I received a letter from Ezio, again-Contessina was gonna to tell her everything, but "for what?" she thought suddenly. 

-Oh dear, you should not have opened it. You know it's impossible, you should give it up and cut off all contact. But you will suffer, Contessina-her sweet hand touched her cheek, with the softness with which his mother did when she was a child too-I do not want to see you suffer, my child.

-I don´t get forget him, Carmen. I have tried it hardly, with all my soul. Even after i met to my fiancee, but i know that if father would want...he could break my promise to Cosimo de Medici. I know how Father needs the Medici´s resources, but i affraid this marriage is gonna to killing me bit a bit. Ezio has offered me his hand in marriage again with more money this time . What would happen if I married in secret, Carmen?- Concessina put a new clip on the wire, pressing the white sheet, like snow. She was desperate. 

With a quick walk he came again. He was anxious, his breath betraying him. He finally arrived, "This must be the house," thought the strange man, desperate to see Contessina again. Everything they had been told about her was true. 

For him was a shame to be there, but he couldn´t help it. 

The man then was attracted by the voices of two women. When he looked at the inner courtyard at the back of the house, he finally saw the two women. The young man covered his dark hair with the hood of his robe.  
No one could know that he had gone there first .

In his hand he had his ring with the blue stone. For a moment he rested his dagger on the wall, clutching at the black bars separating the vision of Contessina with the old woman from his eyes.

-No, this is impossible, and your father would die of pain seeing how you would lose your honor, Contessina-said the old woman. 

The man set aside a honeysuckle bush that hung with his dagger, smelling its perfume, bothered by the bars. Contessina was laying the sheet in the back of the stall, and the weeds barely let him see her.

-Yes i know-he heard like she ended almost the conversation. 

Contessina suddenly appeared in the middle of the yard, very close to the fence, spinning like a child with open arms.

The maid asked he again:  
-What about your fiance, Contessina?-Carmen did not stop her working, just in some moments watching the Contessina´s circles, smiling. The man bent over, hiding his figure from the angle of Contessina's eyes, but without appart his own eyes of her figure. He had gone there explicitly to quench his curiosity. To steal what he intended.  
The man's breath quickened as he looked down at Contessina´s breasts, which filled her neck completely absent. Contessina had a medium, balanced bust. The man still tasted the last kiss he'd ever given a woman. Maybe had been to Contessina de Bardi? His mind was a mess, so nervous he was. 

-Oh the Cold Fish hates this situation, as I do. But he is arrogant, he thinks I have some personal interest in pleasing him. As if I loved him ... it's unbearable-Contessina said. 

Her white linen dress flew around her. The man saw that her brown hair was loose, like a thick brown blanket around her. She was really a beautiful woman, one of the most beautiful women in Italy. But it was a disconcerting beauty, hidden from him.

When the man started to cut the another middle of the honeysuckle, his Dagger fell to the ground.  
-Who's there?- Contessina shrieked, staring at the bars.

-Girl, please come inside-Carmen said, picking up the rest of her clothes in the basin.

-No, I demand to know who is there! This is my house-Contessina shrieked. His voice was not own of an harpy, but authoritative. 

The man felt himself lost. What was he gonna to do now? if he´d Running out would be a coward, but if he stayed all his honor would go down a drain before his family. And Contessina would think he was stupid.

Suddenly, the pride so typical of him took over his mind.  
"But if I do not care what she says, why should I hide?"  
The man stood and picked himself up again at the black bars.

Contessina finally saw the hands. That blue ring, the dark dagger ...  
-Ezio! My love, you have come. At last.

But the hooded man who stood there shook his head, mysteriously. "how she does dare"?-he thought, absolutelly broken.  
Ezio, what's the matter?-asked to him Contessina, approaching. She laid her hands lovingly stroking his fingers, touching the blue ring of the man who had been watching her in silence for so long-why are you hooded my love? 

He said nothing. His head was down. Contessina felt that breath so familiar to her then, a breath so angry as proud, that threatened to unleash a storm.

-Cosimo?-she asked horrified The man nodded, lowering his hood, his blue eyes burning with anger. 

Contessina did not know what to do. What to feel, as he did not know neither. 

-Why are you here, Cosimo?-she asked him, with anger. For a while, Ezio had been there, that was his ring, his dagger. But now like for a magic spell was not Ezio, but the "Cold fish" as she used to call to her fiancee. 

Cosimo felt such tangle of shame & anger that hardly could speak. Anyway, what he could to say? He was a stalker, a stupid who had came to see her again, with the hope of give to her that ring precisely, before the wedding. But as "Cold Fish" this wouldn´t have sense for her. Cosimo did not think in how his ring would look in her finger, but how she would kiss him giving the thanks. A kiss was all what he wanted to steal her. 

But now that she had discovered him, like a dirty and stupid boy in love spying her, he couldn´t ask her excuses. There was not any possible excuse at all for his behavior with her. But neither for the vileness of Contessina. 

Obviously she loved another, and always would.

The Contessina's eyebrows arched, demanding an answer. She felt humiliated, disappointed. After the kisses that Cosimo had given to her the last time that they saw each other, find now him in that way was yet doubly embarrassing.  
Contessina got up and started to leave. Cosimo was a tomb. He was not even alive.  
But Cosimo's hand closed over Contessina's, like a claw.

-Release me- She demanded.  
But Cosimo said nothing. His eyes full of hate pierced her as if she was a prey to hunting and he was he real eagle.

Wait ...- Cosimo could not speak of rage. Damn woman! If it were not because he felt the honey of her lips on his own lips because the long kiss given for Cosimo to her, he would have stuck his dagger in her heart right there just because she was mentioning another man while he had gave up to Bianca for Contessina even in his mind already, against his will. And this was everything what he could wait of Contesina?  
The Jealousy consumed his soul, for a woman he did not love really.


End file.
